I should have said No
by LyzaMikaelson
Summary: Eisha Riley is engaged to Elijah Smith not knowing of his true identity . The wedding approaching and experience of cold feet she fled to Mystic Falls at the comfort of Elena's. Journey there, she met with Damon and starts to develop feelings. However, Fate had other plans leading Eisha to make the most important decision. Rated M for now. Damon/OC/Elijah Stefan/Elena Bonnie/Jeremy
1. Chapter 1 Pleasure meeting you

Summary: Eisha Riley is engaged to Elijah Smith not knowing of his true identity . The wedding approaching and experience of cold feet she fled to Mystic Falls at the comfort of Elena's. Journey there, she met with Damon and starts to develop feelings. However, Fate had other plans leading Eisha to make the most important decision. Rated M for now. Damon/OC/Elijah Stefan/Elena Bonnie/Jeremy

Chapter 1 – Pleasure meeting you

The process of checking in your flight can be so tedious and irritating. Glancing at the flight board to see your flight is the first thing you do when you arrive. Eisha sighed exhausted with the plane transfer. Taking a seat at the coffee shop she glanced at the view outside. The night did not seem dull and quiet instead it was quite the opposite. Lights from the buildings nearby and the horning of vehicles blared she frowned at the noise that is created demising away the peace of the night. Pulling her attention away from the noise, her eyes lingered around the cafe and stop towards a pregnant lady. Eisha once dream of having babies and a place she could call home. But after making this drastic decision to fly back home to Virginia that dream simply wasn't her out most priority. Her thoughts were interrupted by a phone ring across the cafe. The lady answered her phone, her face suddenly beamed at the caller. Amazing how a phone call could lift a smile on people faces. Sighing, she rummaged through my baby blue tote bag for her phone. Eisha braced herself, it is now or never and quickly punched the speed dial.

After a few minutes, he answered; "Where are you!"

Eisha flinched at his tone.  
"Elijah. Don't be mad towards my decision" Eisha take a full breath again before she continues "I made my choice to think it over because I am not ready to take your hand in marriage. Give me some time and space. I will call you in two months time. I am sorry." Before Elijah could retaliate she hangs up the call.

Elijah cursed angrily, he grasped his phone and called his fiance back but it was engaged. He riveted his anger towards the wall and punched his fist not caring of the bruises appearing on his fist. He was angry that Eisha could be so stubborn and always forget that she has someone back in Virginia that clearly cannot lose her. He took his luggage inside his walk in wardrobe, zipping it up he quickly throw in clothes that will suffice for at least a month. Closing it back up and walked out of the house. Elijah text his assistant that he would take two months off and drove off to the airport.

She knew it was a very selfish decision but marriage is for a lifetime. The vows of marriage, till death do us apart. She fiddles at the ring Elijah gave to her when he proposed a month ago. It was too sudden, the candle light dinner, the music and the rose petals decorated on the floor. Finally, the event ended with Elijah kneeling down on one knee and proposed in front of everybody at the restaurant. The next thing she knew she stuttered the word 'yes' and Elijah swooped her into a passionate kiss that left her breathless. Reminiscing about that night, her eye lids slowly close as she succumbs to the comfort of the plane seat.

The hours of traveling has left her lethargic and jet legged, stretching her arms and legs, as the flight attendant jotted her up for her breakfast. After freshening herself up, she sat back at her seat. Her noticed that her flight companion was still asleep; his face fully covered by his cap. She was curious to see who was sleeping beside her all through the plane ride. Eisha noticed that he was dressed in denim jeans, white shirt v neck and a leather jacket on top shaping his tone arms. She did not realize that she was staring at him when the man himself actually talk!

"You know it's impolite to stare at a stranger for a very long time" the man said, taking off his cap and looked at her. Eisha gasped when his face flashed in front of her face. His eyes were baby blue one of her favorite color. After a minute, the man smirked at how she reacted and stood up towards the washroom. She cursed silently at her behavior.  
When the man returned back and adjusts himself comfortably on his seat. Before he could touch his cutlery, Eisha muttered quietly "Sorry" and continued eating her toast.

The man smiled and sipped his coffee. "Oh don't be, I can only blame myself for being too smashing that a fine lady like yourself cannot resist the temptation to look at me"  
Eisha scoffed at his blunt statement. "I was not staring at you. I was just glancing at you" she said defending her pride.  
The man chuckled and Eisha cursed at how his laugh sent butterflies in her stomach.  
"Seems like your glancing takes longer than a minute then. Interesting." he dropped his coffee and raised his hand towards her, "Pleasure. Damon"  
Eisha raised her eyebrows at his straight forward introduction. She let Damon hands remain untouched and resumes her breakfast.

Damon smiled at her reaction. He was not expecting their conversation to be like that. He had been giving his attention to her ever since he met her at the cafe. She sparks his attention when she was on the phone. '_Trouble in paradise'_ he thought. Well as fate puts him at the same seat as her, he could only thank god for that. All night he could not riveted his eyes away from her face. The way a strand of hair would drop at her face. How she will scrunch her nose and grunted especially when she suddenly grabbed his hand as she had a nightmare. He was hesitating to run his hands onto her brown chocolate hair throughout the night.

The planed landed safely, Eisha stood up to retrieve her belongings but Damon blocked her way.  
"Excuse me! But I have to take my belongings, could you make way please?" She asked annoyed at his actions. Damon chuckled at how he managed to get her attention.  
"Sure but with one condition, you would tell me your name and have coffee with me?" suggested Damon not wanting to miss the chance of spending time with her.  
Eisha raised her eyebrows yet again at his brazen proposal before she could state a comeback she noticed that several of the passengers had exited the plane.

"Time is ticking! You wouldn't want the plan to fly back to New York right?"  
"Fine, Damon. Coffee only then we bid farewell"

Damon chuckled. She really have to get used to his chuckling it's doing wonders to her stomach.  
"I promised you I won't bite!" he said standing up and retrieved both of their belongings.  
Eisha hold her hands up to take her tote bag but Damon shook his head and said "Ladies first!" he curtsied expertly as he was born in the era where they do it.  
Eisha smiled and could only thank him for carrying her belongings.

"It is Eisha. If you are still wondering" she said nonchalantly once they took their seat.

"Eisha, beautiful name just like the person herself" Eisha smiled at the compliment. He continued "How about that coffee, let me guess you prefer fat free latte and sugar free muffin?" asked Damon holding up the menu. Eisha shook her head.

"What makes you think I will order that?" irritated that Damon would judge her that way.

"Well, you obviously look like you spent time taking care of your body shape" he answered putting down the menu looking at her with those icy blue eyes.

"You thought wrong Damon" glancing towards the waitress that seems to not take her eyes away from the man sitting opposite her. She clears her throat trying to take the waitress attention but to no avail. Eisha suddenly realised that almost everyone in the cafe especially the women is glancing at him.

Damon whom is still staring at her sense her comfort is disturb and ordered the waitress his drink.

"I will have Soy green tea latte and a slice of New York cheese cake"

"So Eisha..." He said taking her attention "What are you doing here in Virginia? You look more like a New Yorker, vacation or work purpose"

"Actually, I am attending a friend's wedding. How about you, vacation perhaps?"

Damon smirked at her right guess. "Yup. To me that would be a vacation but then coincidentally my best man decide to jeopardize my vacation with his wedding" Eisha raised her eyebrows at their coincidence. There is no thought that occurred to her that this guy Damon could even put her into danger or maybe not. But she should have taken the rule of no talking to stranger not too lightly. They talked every bit and every touch till Eisha noticed it is night time. Damon apologize for taking up her time, Eisha brushed it off that she had an enjoyable time conversing with him. With that, they bid farewell and joked that fate would bring them together again.

Fortunately, fate was working together with cupid, Damon and Eisha may had knew each other for short period of time but both did not know that deep down in their heart something is starting to brew.

The idea of the story sort of sticks on my mind for days, but did not bring myself to write it. Well anyways, pardon my grammar and my lack of writing experience. Nobody is perfect so be kind to me with the reviews. Hugs and kisses. Till we meet again~

Recap: Eisha broke her engagement with Elijah, one sided actually since Elijah does not agree with it. Eisha and Damon – the new couple?

Preview to next chapter: Why did Eisha broke their engagement? Where is Elijah going? How would fate bring Eisha and Damon together again?


	2. Chapter 2 The Wedding

Chapter 2 – The Wedding

Eisha look through the wedding cards again, differentiating between cream and white. She obviously does not see the difference, it looks totally the same. Maybe there is an intricate detail in the cards that distinguish them differently but she could not care less. She threw down the cards on the table when her name was called across the room. There stood Elena, her long time best friend, twirling her white silk gown with her smile reaching from ear to ear. They have been spending hours to find the perfect dress and they still have not yet search the bridesmaid dresses.

"I love this dress! It looks better than the other dresses I tried. What do you think, Eisha?" she asked, adjusting her white veil. Elena waited for her opinion but frowned when she noticed Eisha expression.

"Hey, are you okay? You have been looking so stress lately." asked Elena concerned towards her best friend. She motioned to the shop assistant to leave the room. Elena took her seat beside her and held Eisha's hand.

"Eisha" she continued "You know you can tell me anything." said Elena. She have been observing Eisha's attitude since yesterday, she have known her long enough that there was something bothering her. Elena asked hesitantly "Is it Elijah? Did he hurt you!" anger suddenly flushed up in her emotions at the thought of Elijah hurting her friend. Eisha shrugged and shook her head indicating that he did nothing.

"Elena...I did something terrible. It was so sudden I wasn't ready but I just did it."

She really hate it when Elena does the heart to heart talk, it's like her life would crumbled in an instant and every secret she held would be out from her mouth in an instant. With that, Eisha told her about what she have done, to the point about Elijah proposal but not including her meeting with Damon though.

"I am so sorry. I did not know what you are going through and here I am dragging you to help me with the wedding" Elena raised her arms and console Eisha as she sobbed her tears away.

"Elena! Eisha! Where are you girls?" shouted Stefan from downstairs. Elena broke their hug and stood up straightening her gown. _We should go _she mouthed.

Elena made her way to Stefan who is sitting down at the black velvet sofa. Stefan looks ravishing as always, she reached over to him and engulfed herself to his comfort arms. Stefan glanced at her worriedly, understanding his intention she shook her head no and mouthed _later_. After dropping Eisha at her house who said she needed ample rest when Stefan invited her for a drink. Elena riveted her attention to Stefan.

"Did you invite Elijah to the wedding?" she broke the silence. Stefan nodded.

"Should I not invite him?" he asked, taken aback at Elena's attention towards the Original.

"Well it comes to my understanding that Eisha does not know about Elijah true identity. To make things worse, Elijah does not seems to have the thought to tell her about it" she continued "He is not planning to tell it on their wedding night, does he?"

Elena was pissed off at Elijah, they were getting married, and he should not be keeping any secret to Eisha. Eisha is her best friend and she treats her like her own sister. Elena strongly disapproves of Eisha knowing about the supernatural in the Mystic Falls. But that thought slowly diminish when she notices Eisha's face when she saw Elijah the first time. That same similar expression where she saw Jenna, her aunt looked at Alaric during her parent teacher meeting. Elena still remembered how they met, Eisha was spending her summer vacation at her house and coincidentally Elijah decides to turn up at her doorstep simply at the wrong time. Eisha saw Elijah, to put it simply and sarcastically, sparks fly and the cliché moments followed. In a moment they were complete strangers then suddenly they could not get their hands out of each other.

"Hold on, she broke the engagement?" asked Stefan, when they arrive at the boarding house. Elena nodded, grabbing an apple from the refrigerator.

"What engagement?" a voice intervene their conversation. Elena caught Stefan jaw tensed. At a moment, Stefan was beside her now he is grabbing someone's throat and pushing him to the wall.

"What a welcome gesture, brother." Damon remarked sarcastically.

"Damon. Why are you here?" exclaimed Elena, clearly did not remember inviting him on her wedding day ever since his escapade. Stefan dropped his elder brother to the ground who then growled angrily at him. Damon graciously flopped himself down on the sofa and gulped down his usual drink.

He cleared his throat and replied, "Your wedding dear Elena. Would not miss in a life time" Damon glance at his brother who still does not believe his words ever since he broke their trust. Stefan would think twice before agreeing with his brother. Elena senses the tension between the Salvatore brothers and took the initiative to excuse herself.

Back at Elena's house, Eisha rested her worn out body at the comfort of the bed. Switching her phone on was the wrong thing to do, after a minute, the phone rang. Her face got more tired when she noticed the caller id. The last thing she wants to talk to was her father. Instead of being the good and reliable daughter she threw her phone out of the window and relaxed when silence accumulate the room. Her body was slowly falling to sleep when her door open wide. She grunted at the disturbance and stood up.

There stood Elijah with his face scowling at her, his face was definitely angry but she noticed that he calmed down after a while.

"Elijah! You really have to stop barging in my house without my permission!" shouted Elena making her way inside the room but her movement was stalled when Elijah close the door shut. Elena banged the door loudly but silence was heard soon after.

Elijah observed her pale features and her cocoa eyes that had been pouring tears overnight. He shortens the distance between them, kneeling down in front of her. Lowering his head and pressed down his lips on hers slowly and excruciatingly filled with passion. The hours spent without her existence was killing him. As he deepened the kiss, Eisha could not stop from gasping, she did miss his presence but she had cannot stop thinking whether she would agree to this new commitment. She pulled away grasping for air, the kiss made her breath less. She did not realize that her arms were over his neck and his hands were gripping her waist on to the bed.

"Elijah…You're hurting me" she hissed at the pain he is causing to her waist. Elijah pulled his hands away from her waist instead landing it beside her waist. She could only sigh at how he is acting towards her.

"Why?" asked Elijah hesitantly, he had been thinking about the reason Eisha fled, did she knew about his true existence. But he had always been careful with his action.

Eisha shook her head clearly indicating that she was not ready for the talk yet. Elijah slump his shoulders in defeat; he should have guessed that she needed time to think. He knew that the proposal had taken her in surprise. He thought she would be ready to settle down. He stood up and made his way to the door.

"Eli, give me time, please" she pleaded feeling guilty remising in her body. Elijah could only nod and left the room.

The wedding preparation was going splendid well with the help of Tyler and Rebekah on the decoration. Bonnie used her witch powers making the reception looking more divine with the beauty of nature. Caroline and Eisha were doing their last touches when Bonnie trotted in the room with the bouquet.

"The bouquet is so beautiful!" exclaimed Eisha.

"Well, if not for my powerful-" her words were cut short by Caroline "powerful dedication to make it perfect for Elena"

Caroline raised her eyebrows at Bonnie warningly. Bonnie mumbled "sorry" softly obviously only vampire strong hearing would hear. Elena straightened her body for the multiple times, she was so nervous but thrilled at the same moment. Finally, she was getting married to the man she love after all the problems that they face. She let a breath of relief and looked through the window. She observed the reception, everything was going perfect. Her thoughts were disrupted when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" she shouted.

The door opened revealing her three best friends dressed in crimson sky blue dress. All three were holding bouquets, Bonnie handle her one of those that she was holding.

"Elena, are you ready?" asked John Gilbert. The father that she did not grow up with was dressed in black suit entered the room extending his arm to her. Elena nodded and gladly slipped her hand into his arm.

Eisha beamed looking at Elena walking down the aisle with her father. She could not help thinking if she was on her shoes, would she be as happy as she is. Living with a man till death does us apart. Finally, Elena was in hands of Stefan Salvatore. Eisha could not explain how happy she is for her marriage, her eyes glimpse down at Elijah sitting on the front row.

_Will she be in the world of happiness if she took his hand in marriage?_

Eisha was in the verge of dying of thirst, she excuse herself from the conversation of Bonnie and Caroline. She made her way to the buffet displayed but was stopped midway when she felt a hard wall blocking her way. She glance her head and looked up.

She could only gasped at the person in front of her. "Damon"

Recap: Eisha telling Elena about the sudden engagement. Damon and Stefan fighting. Elijah at the wedding posing as Eisha's fiancé. The wedding of Elena and Stefan.

A/N : From this chapter, no one in Mystic Falls has told Eisha about the existence of supernatural. Elena thought that Elijah would tell her by now; she did not want to tell Eisha about it because it's not her secret to tell. To clear away the doubts, yes, that means Eisha only know Elijah as a friend of Elena.

Next chapter: The talk that Eisha has been avoiding. The M rated scene, but who and who?


	3. Chapter 3 The Past

Chapter 3 – The Past

"Damon" she gasped looking at the man in front of her. Eisha was too caught up with Elijah that she have not been thinking about the man who caught her breathe every time she admired those baby blue crimson eyes. Damon flashed a smile at her, he was waiting for her to say something. Eisha continued, "Why are you here?"

"Why can't I be here?" exclaimed Damon raising his eyebrows, he did not thought Eisha would be attending the same wedding reception as his. He didn't recall of Elena or Stefan mentioning about her. He frowned at Eisha silenced. Damon offered her a glass of champagne which she gladly accepts.

"Actually, the groom is my little brother. While the bride is used to be my lover" said Damon nonchalantly. Eisha chocked at her champagne at his statement and cleared her throat.

"Elena is your ex lover? She did not tell me anything about any other guy except for Stefan"

"You know Elena?" he asked curiously. Eisha shook his head, "More than you ever know. I am her childhood friend but I moved to New York when I was ten." she exclaimed clinking her glass with his. Damon nodded taking in the new information.

"How long would you be staying in Mystic Falls?" asked Damon. They were now sitting on the bench overlooking the large pond located away from the reception. Eisha shrugged, she was wondering the same thing, she wanted to stay long but Elena and Stefan would leave for their honeymoon tonight. She came to Mystic Falls so that she could avoid Elijah. Now that he is here, that idea has long been gone. With his presence here, Eisha is at lost; her feelings were so jumbled up. Damon cleared his throat to get her attention. Eisha has been staring mindlessly at the view.

"Earth to Eisha!" he announced, nudging her shoulder when she was still deep in thought. Eisha glanced at him, not aware of her watery eyes that would flow down her cheeks at any moment. Damon faced turned soft at her expression. He hesitantly asked "Y-you okay?"

Eisha shook her head, sighing at her sudden attitude. She quickly stood up and retreat back to the reception. Before she could start her way, Damon grabbed her arm and halted her. Eisha looked at Damon when he pulled her back to the bench. He crouched down on the grass patch and stared intently in her eyes.

"What's wrong? Tell me?" asked Damon. He was worried about her, although he had always blocked his humanity but he could sense her trouble engulfing her thoughts. Ever since, he saw her at the cafe he was intrigued. He could smell her blood from a far, it was far from delicious. No words could describe that beauty smell of blood. He could not resist of eavesdropping her phone call.

"It's nothing serious, just that this wedding thing is a bit too much for me" she lied, hoping that Damon would dropped the subject.

It was partially the truth, seeing her best friend wed with the love of her life. She wondered whether she would be like her with Elijah. Damon did dropped the subject, he know that she wasn't ready to open up to her in telling about her personal life, just yet. He would wait.

When Eisha returned back with Damon at her side, Caroline raised her eyebrows at Damon's action. He simply just want to fuck every woman he could get hold off and no way is she going to let Eisha be his next prey. Just as, Eisha made her way to the restroom, Caroline approached him. Damon could sense her anger from across the reception, he knew what she was going to say, but he clearly did not take Eisha as his next prey. She was his friend.

Caroline stood beside him, but not to close, she takes the liberty at distance of a few centimetres away from him. Damon smirked at her action; he knew that she was still holding a grudge when he compelled her to get under her pussy. He was just having a thrilling moment, but Katherine just loves to destroy that enjoyment short turning her into a vampire overnight.

"Damon, I suggest you get away from her" she spat, anger flaring up her body. Elena had asked her a favour last night, to look out for Eisha. She knew that Eisha does not know about their supernatural existence. She would want for her to not know too, it will be dangerous for her to. Especially Damon, who seems to not have any morals unlike Elijah, she thought.

"Don't worry, honey. I won't hurt her." Damon responded, leaving her staring daggers at him.

Elena and Stefan took in the smiles and waved back at their friends. They were slowly departing for their honeymoon to Santorini, Greece. At the last throw of her bouquet towards the crowd of ladies they drive away from the church. Unbeknownst to her, the bouquet landed on Eisha hands. The ladies moaned in frustration of not catching the bouquet. She was stunned, she was holding the bouquet. She didn't realise herself that the bouquet she was holding slipped out of her hands. She felt light headed, a bulged in her throat she felt nauseous. Eisha ran back towards the room she was in long ago, she sprinted towards the bathroom. Clearing out the remains of her stomach into the bowl, she felt awful. Suddenly, someone soothe her back and pulled her hair into a knot. She sighed, and unconsciously she leaned onto that someone and slowly falls deep into sleep.

Elijah looked at Eisha's state. Her face paled, he resist the tendency of biting his wrist and let her swallowed some of his blood to let her feel better. But, he does not want to take the risk and let her know of his existence. He knew it was wrong of him to let everything be a secret. Carrying her up bride style, he placed her down on the bed. Elijah caressed her cheek before he searched for their baggage.

_Elijah glanced at her petite body under the white comforter. Her luscious brown locks sprawled on her pillow. He chuckled at how an innocent girl could have a wild side in bed. Adjusting his black tie and suit, he walked out of the room. An hour later, Eisha was woken up by the morning light rays, she grunted at the disturbance. Elijah must have forgotten to close the curtains last night. She smiled at the remembrance of last night, she turned her body towards the other side, reaching for Elijah but he was not there. She stood up but flinched at the pain, he had left her soured in different areas she could have imagined last night. Taking the sight of the sunrise, she beamed that today marked the day of their two years anniversary. Undressing herself, she let the tub filled with hot water. Eisha submerged herself in the tub, the hot water relief the pain in her nerves. She took her time in getting ready; she knew they would meet up at night. Glancing around the room she noticed the note Elijah left._

"_I have some urgent matters to clear up. I will meet you at 8 tonight. I left you something on the wardrobe. Open it._

_Love,_

_Elijah."_

_Eisha smiled reading the letter continuously. Opening his closet, she took his black shirt and slipped on to her body and trotted down to the kitchen. Slowly, munching down her breakfast she had ample time till 7 to get ready for the night. Eisha looked around the house, she could do some cleaning. Gulping down cold water, she wiped the sweat after cleaning the living room. It was quite a bad idea of cleaning but she was delighted at the cleanliness she had created._

_Eisha had been browsing the channels and magazines. She was bored. The clock showed one in the afternoon, a thought struck her mind she has yet to explore Elijah's mansion, making her way up she walked pass several rooms, majority of them were guest rooms. However, at the further end of the basement she stumbles at a room that was locked with a padlock. She felt curious, why Elijah would lock one particular room. Pulling out one of the bobby pin of her hair bun, she started to pick through the padlock. Few minutes of struggling, the lock clicked open. Eisha beamed at her success, opening the door slowly she was welcome into darkness. She reached for the light switch than her eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness. The room was much different from the rest, the walls were wet with brown substance and the smell of the room was metallic. Seems like Elijah does his artwork here then she guessed. Most of the furniture was covered with white sheet that does not seem to look white seems like no one had been in this room for years. Eisha's riveted her attention towards a black wooden door at the corner of the room. This time the door was not locked, a hidden room again, this mansion seems to have a lot of mysterious treasures._

_Eisha paused; this was not a hidden room. She freezes at the unusual fall of the temperature. The room was filled with bags filled with red liquid. Reaching her hands to pick one of the bags, it smells metallic. She poured it on a glass on the table, without thinking, she tasted the substance. She spitted it out. It tastes like blood. She gasped. It is indeed blood, when she inspected the bags, the label indicates it was from Stamford Hospital. She gulped frightened at the realisation of Elijah's keeping a large amount of blood bags below his house. _

_Eisha made her way up, locking the door back and sat in front of the fireplace. Her thoughts were filled with the speculations of Elijah's secret. She glanced around the room, this mansion looks like it had been build for over a century. It couldn't be right she thought, it was weird that of all the guys she dated, Elijah's was the only guy who had the hobby of history. His passion towards his collection of books dated back from centuries ago. His ability to horse ride, archery, painting, sculpturing, playing different types of instruments was one of the features that drawn her to fall in love with him. Back then she brushed off any speculation; she just thought that because he was rich he was able to afford all those lessons._

_Eisha was too caught up that she did not notice Elijah had arrived home. Listening for her heartbeat, Elijah entered the living room quietly, in the centre sat his lover dressed only with his black shirt. He engulfed her petite body in to his arms. Eisha flinched at the action in an instant but relaxed when she realised it was Elijah. _

"_You are not dressed for the night, Eisha" he whispered to her ear as he plants kisses down her neck. Eisha sighed in pleasure. Swiftly, he carried her in bride style towards the room. Placing her gently on the king size bed, his face was inches from her. Eisha stared at his eye that was filled with lust. The thoughts from before had vanished, now her attention was on Elijah, he couldn't be what she thought she is. She is being too paranoid. Brushing away the thoughts, she pulled his head and captured his lips into a passionate kiss. Without pulling the kiss, Elijah started undressing her shirt, pulling the buttons teasingly. Sliding the shirt out from her body, he hardened when he realise she was wearing nothing under his shirt. He smirked towards Eisha whom smiled sheepishly. _

"_Elijah..." she moaned her fingers brushing through his black hair. Elijah could smell her arousal. __He rolled his hips, pressing against her sex, making sure she knew exactly how much he wanted her, needed her. Her moans drifted him to the edge; he was on the verge of controlling his desire to sink his fangs at her throat. He felt his sense of control slipping as his eyes travelled down her body, she smelt so ravishing, he was grateful that he had fed earlier today. _

_Eisha wrapped her legs on his waist, her sudden urgency of her needs made Elijah grunted. Pulling down her legs, he positioned his face on her pussy, spreading her legs. Elijah was licking and tasting her, she arched her back and raised her waist into his face. But Elijah grabbed her waist and positioned her back to the bed._

_Elijah began undoing his belt and threw his jeans down the floor, not leaving her lips, biting down her lower lip for entrance. Their tongue battled in an intense war, when he senses her distraction he plunged into her slowly. Eisha shut her eyes at the pain, gripping the white sheet. She pant out of breathe. Elijah released her lips but continued entering her slowly, she was tight. _

"_Eisha, open your eyes" he demanded, lust blazed in her eyes. He started forward again, earning a grunt from her. He was teasing her. Eisha licked her lips and pulled him into another kiss, shutting away her moaning as she came. She arched as he split his seed and came into her. __The sensation of their sex still lingered in the room, Elijah pulled out from her and flopped back to the bed. Both feeling restless, Eisha placed her head on his naked chest with his arms drooped over her. _

"_Elijah, aren't we supposed to go out?" asked Eisha, realising about their event tonight._

"_Later. We still have time for round two" he smirked at her positioning himself on top of her. Eisha chuckled at his action. Pervert she mouthed before her lips was captured with another breathless kiss._

She gasped for air as her mind retraced back her memories, that particular memory of hers had been tormenting her. That memory, the day she knew of his secret, them making endless love and that sudden proposal. Sweat trickled down her face, she wipes the sweat off, now realizing that she was not wearing her dress instead a black shirt was covering her body. Eisha looked around the room, she was not at the hotel near the church the room was different. A shiver ran down her spine when she heard showers from the bathroom, someone is inside the room with her. She turned to her side, the sheets were still warm. Standing up, she made her way to the bathroom, opening the door she entered cautiously. The steam from the warm water covered the shower compartment, she squint her eyes at the hot temperature. The shower stop, she held her breathe when there he stood, the guy he had been dreaming about. Elijah.

She did not realize that she was staring at him when he approached her. She backed away in reflex, but hit the wall in result. Elijah chuckled at her action. Towering over her, he placed his palms on the wall cornering her. Lowering his head, reaching her lips, Eisha looked away and his lips touched her cheeks. He frowned. Repeating his action but this time more aggressively and his hands move to the hem of _his_ black shirt.

"Eli, stop" she pleaded but Elijah was distracted at the view in front of him. "STOP!" she finally shouted, pulling his arms away from her body. Elijah stunned at her bursting out. His expression change, he suddenly felt angry, no she just did not do that. Entering back into the bedroom, he noticed the window opened widely. Standing at the balcony, Eisha was clearing her thoughts away; she knew Elijah was behind her. She felt danger around him; she just wanted to run away from him at this moment.

"Eisha, we need to talk. Right now!" his jaw tensed, maintaining his tone but he couldn't he felt so angry. Eisha flinched at his tone, not wanting him to get more pissed off than he has now, he followed him back inside. Elijah looked at her curiously, _does she know_, he thought.

Eisha can feel the sudden urge to scream but on the other part of her, she wanted to talk to him. Maybe, just maybe there was a reason behind this entire facade. It is just now or never. Bracing herself, she asked hesitantly taking her time to make her words in place.

"Elijah, I went to the basement...I-I wasn't meant to intrude your privacy but-t" Elijah was listening intently, after a moment, he understand what she was trying to say. Before she continued, he intervened and said "I drank blood to live, I have bloodlust" he sighed, pouring himself a drink. "I am an original vampire. That means, I was the first born vampire. I was turned by my selfish mother along with my other siblings." Elijah paused, glancing at Eisha. She was listening intently at his words. Now understanding why he often see him waking early, he had to fed himself and that is how he control his urge from injecting his fangs in to her neck. After three hours of Elijah confessing to her, now, he was preparing for her dinner. She learned that Elijah is a thousand years old, she was curious of what he spend his life for that long. If she were him, she would be bored.

He answered, "I travel. Add new knowledge. Most of my time was covering up my brother mistakes" Elijah drained the pasta while Eisha looked over him at the kitchen island. She was itching to help him but he declined and urged her to seat down.

"You must have hundred of girlfriends or even wife?" she asked, when he placed the dishes down on the table. The smell of the delicious pasta aglio olio that he said he learned from an expertise chef in Italy. Well, Eisha believe him, as the pasta taste divine delicious. She knew Elijah was avoiding her question about his love life. But she was curious to know about his thousand year's adventures and endeavours.

"I had only three relationships including you. The first was with Tatia, she was an exquisite beauty in the village. Her beauty attracted all the man including me and Niklaus, my brother. We feud over her, but our mother sacrifice her in the curse that lead us remain transfixed in our body forever" he expressed, controlling his emotions.

"Next was Katherina, she was the descendant of Tatia, the Petrova lineage, Niklaus lure her into a relationship but just to momentarily used her to break the curse. So that he could be a hybrid" Eisha nodded understandingly, he mentioned about his brother. She noticed that he does not fancy Niklaus that much of a brother, maybe due to the trouble he created over a decade.

"But she learned the truth of our intentions, she than committed suicide and turned into a vampire. She was sired by Niklaus, since than she had been running away from me and Niklaus." Elijah sipped his red wine, then glanced at her and stood up. Walked over to her, he took her hand and led them to the living room. At a moment, it was silence, and then slow music filtered around the room. Elijah placed his hands on her waist, on reflex, her arms wrapped on his neck. They swayed to the song, she followed Elijah's lead, as she was not a good dancer herself.

"Lastly, you... Eisha Riley" Elijah caressed her cheeks, she softened at his touch. "Although, love is a weakness. I refuse to believe that, I fall in love with you when my eyes landed on you."

"I love you, Eisha" he confessed. Eisha riveted her attention to him. Elijah lowered down his lips on to hers, slowly and intensely. He was waiting for her to kiss him back. When she didn't, he pulled back and backed away from her. Creating a distance between them, he stood in front of the fireplace looming about their complicated relationship. Eisha suddenly felt guilty, her heart was saying no. She decided to abide to her heart but her body was betraying her. Eisha body was aching for him. She reminisces about the dream she had this morning. She missed his touch, her body wants her, and she missed him. She wanted him. In an instant, Eisha was standing in front of him. Elijah eyed her curiously, when she closed the distanced and kissed his lips. He deepened the kiss.

"I love you, too" she whispered, making Elijah smiled.

A/N : No! The story is not at its end. Next chapter, is where it got interesting. Elijah had made up with Eisha, but Eisha has not confirmed with her feeling yet. Sorry, not many Damon. Maybe, perhaps at the next chapter, Damon would love to make an appearance. Review please! I would love feedback. Pardon if my writing is not at your suitability, but , hey, if I can write better, I would have published a book by now right?

Next chapter: Damon and Eisha at the Grill. Elijah jealousy. Klaus. Maybe Matt.


End file.
